Where Would He Go?
by MarvelCW
Summary: In this chaptered fic, I explore what may happen after 10x09. Will Dean, Sam, and Castiel be able to get rid of the Mark of Cain? Or will it's power consume Dean! Enjoy! Favorite, Follow, and Review for future chapters SOONER! :D T for language and violence. MOC!Dean Protective!Sam Adorable!Castiel. Destiel if you read the subtext.
1. Chapter 1

**_Where Would He Go?_**

**In this chaptered fic, I explored what might happen after the end of 10x09. Lots of Sam/Dean brotp and, most importantly, MOC!Dean.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters blah blah blah.**

Castiel carried Claire back to the Impala, told her to wait for him there, and then returned to the house where he found Dean and Sam in similar positions as to when he had left.

"Dean, we need to get out of here." Sam patted Dean's shoulder protectively before unceremoniously hoisting him off the floor, carefully taking the bloodied blade from his right hand.

Dean nodded mutely, watching the blade possessively as Sam took it from his grasp. His fingers latched around it briefly before Sam finally took it.

Sam immediately handed it to Castiel.

"I didn't mean to." Dean's eyes came up to meet Sam's.

"I know." Sam said, a promising look behind his eyes. "We're going to get rid of that. I promise." He grabbed Dean's arm and motioned to the Mark of Cain.

Dean's eyes fluttered back to the blade in the angel's hand.

"Dean…" Sam began, but Dean's muffled thoughts had already made a plan.

He lunged for the blade, snatching it from Castiel's limp hand before he realized what Dean was doing.

"Dean, don't. This isn't you." Sam grabbed his brother's arm, causing the blade to fly toward the far wall.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's struggling ones, creating a pair of highly effective angel-handcuffs.

Dean's eyes refocused on the floor after a moment, his real expressions coming back to him, then fled back to Sam's, who pulled the knife out of the wall and tossed it out the broken window and into the backyard, where it'd be out of Dean's reach.

"I can't stop, Cas. You promised. You do what I asked." Dean's eyes were wet with tears and his arms continued to claw helplessly at the angel's.

Castiel seemed to be at a lose for what to do next, so he pressed his index and middle fingers onto Dean's temple. Dean immediately lost consciousness and collapsed into the angel's arms like a small child.

Castiel and Sam started toward the car, they tossed worried and distraught looks between each other as they carried an unconscious Dean in between the two of them.

_Back in the bunker…_

"I told you we should've dealt with this sooner." Castiel threw his arms up in exasperation.

"What were we supposed to do, Cas? We can't get rid of the Mark unless someone's willing, and you'll never find anyone who is." Sam hissed back, hoping not to raise his voice loudly enough that Dean would be able to hear him from the dungeon.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Cas demanded, folding his arms across his chest.

"Find someone who's willing." Sam replied, with a devilish pair of eyes that cared only about Dean and giving the Mark to someone else.

"Then what? It's not as if we could let them go with that mark, you've seen what it does." Castiel shook his head.

"Yes, Cas, I have!" Sam hollered back, beyond trying to be quiet. "Sorry. I know, you're trying to help."

"Where am I supposed to put Claire while we're… out?" Castiel interrupted their current conversation.

"She'll be safe here." Sam told him, turning to head down the hallway.

Castiel nodded.

When Sam arrived in the doorway he immediately sensed that something was wrong. For one, the door was wide open, and two, there was no Dean in the dungeon.

"He's gone." Sam yelled to Castiel from the hall, earning the angel's full attention.

"Where would he go?" Castiel inquired, rising to his feet.

"I don't know." Sam said, inside his brain trying to think of every place Dean would go, but comes up with only one. _A bar, I always find that jerk in a bar._

"I think I have an idea." Sam told Castiel, before turning and running out of the bunker and into the impala with such force that he was worried it was dented in the process, which would _definitely _get Dean to kill him.

"I'll try the bar on Main street, you check the one on First." Sam hollered out the impala's driver seat's window.

He felt so weird to be sitting in the driver's seat. _I'll get him back, _Sam promised himself.

Castiel left in a flash, no doubt scaring someone in the bar's parking lot to death.

Sam sped down the road at a speed at least twice the speed limit, but not caring much. When he arrived at the bar, there was a loud crashing coming from the inside, followed by Dean's voice.

"Get the hell away from me you sons of bitches or I swear I'll kill every single one of you!" The voice undoubtedly belonged to Dean, which didn't exactly _comfort _Sam in this situation.

When Sam pushed the door opened, he realized that he was a second too late. As the door creaked opened, Dean's head turned to meet Sam's eyes for a moment. Then one of the bigger looking men slammed a metal barstool into Dean's head, knocking him into the bar and breaking countless glasses.

For a moment he didn't move, and Sam hoped he could quietly apologize for whatever Dean had done or said and take his unconscious form back to the bunker for the second time that week. No such luck, Dean stirred as the men had started to turn away.

He grabbed his pocket knife, which Sam knew he shouldn't have left lying outside the dungeon.

"You asked for it." Dean attacked the big man, slitting his throat in one fowl move as the other four men converged on him.

One or two of them had knives of their own, occasionally meeting Dean's skin, but never distracting him.

Sam got between Dean and the men, holding his hands up to the men, hoping Dean wouldn't go after him too.

"Just leave. We never saw you." Sam said forcefully, earning an _agreeing?_ grunt from his brother.

"I didn't ask you to follow me, Sammy." Dean said accusingly, once the men were gone.

"You didn't give me a choice, Dean." Sam replied, turning around to face Dean, who still held his bloody pocket knife with a shaky hand.

"Sam, I can't stop. You can't be around me." Dean's eyes glared at the floor, taking steps away from Sam.

"We can fix this. All you have to do is come back to the bunker with me." Sam finally said, after looking between the pocket knife and his brother's face many times. "Cas is probably worried- and you've scared Claire. Come back and fix this, show them who you really are."

"Who I really am? I'm a murderer, Sam!" Dean yelled back angrily, an edge coming to his voice.

"No you're not. Dean, this isn't your fault." Sam took a few steps closer.

"Stay away from me." Dean growled after a short silence. Then he kicked his way past broken seats and fallen tables until he got to the back door, which he briskly pushed opened. "Don't follow me. It's not safe." Even with the Mark, there was still Dean's big brother instincts. Instincts that told him to do whatever was necessary to keep Sam alive.

"Dean!" Sam cried as the door slammed shut.

He didn't get a reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Let me know if you're enjoying this fic! I'm enjoying writing it, and I have a feeling it'll be a 3 parter, since the next episode will be out on the 21st and anything I write here will be therefore untrue to the storyline.**

**In the next few days I'll get chapter 3 up, PROMISE! :D**

**Enjoy!**

_After Dean left the bar, he found another bar… (Because he's Dean.)_

"Whiskey." Dean muttered to the waitress at the hotel bar he had relocated himself to.

"Honey, you've had enough." The waitress replied simply, turning to serve another costumer.

Dean shoved the costumer off of his stool. "I said, whiskey." He said more forcefully, meeting the terrified waitresses eyes.

"Sure," she relented, turning to grab the whiskey bottle with trembling hands.

She filled Dean's glass and turned to call the police from the back room.

"You might wanna get going," the man who Dean shoved from his seat piped up from the floor, where he was brushing dust and dirt off of his jacket.

"You might want to shut your mouth." Dean glared at him with a stone solid expression that wasn't his own.

The man backed off, going down the row of stools far away from Dean before he sat back down.

A siren blared from outside, and the man who had warned Dean to leave smirked down at him.

"Bitch." Dean hollered at the waitress as she peered out the back room's door.

Dean grabbed his drink and downed the last drop, then turned to leave.

"Don't move, put your hands where I can see them!" A cop yelled from where he stood with five other officers.

"You're makin' a mistake." Dean muttered loud enough for the cop to hear.

"Am I? I'll be the judge of that." The cop approached him slowly, pointing his gun at Dean's head.

As the cop reached into his back pocket for the handcuffs, Dean felt an all too familiar tug from the Mark on his arm.

_Kill._

Dean's pocket knife was somehow swinging around in his hand, then flying into the oncoming policeman's arm.

"Fire!" The command was ordered from somewhere far back in the crowd of police officers.

Bullets rained into the now deserted bar, Dean ducked behind it, then set his eyes on the back exit.

More orders were yelled through the chaos.

Dean took his chance and bolted to the door, tugged on the handle, and thankfully it opened. He yanked it hard, and as he squeezed through the opening, he heard a noise that told him to flee.

**_CRACK! WHOOSH! _**

The Bullet flew through the wooden door and sent itself skidding across Dean's right shoulder as he searched the parking lot for a car to hot-wire.

He grabbed his arm, feeling the familiar burn of a bullet.

"He went out the back!" voices hollered from inside.

_I've got fifteen seconds, tops._

Dean thought to himself, scanning the parking lot and settling on the idea of jumping on top of the dumpster and into the surrounding woods.

He knew he'd lost the cops when he stopped hearing gunfire and sirens.

"Sammy." He said the name as if he thought his brother was right there next to him.

_Kill, _the Mark begged.

_Go back to the bunker, find Sammy._

But the real Dean's desire won out, and he pushed the Mark's ideas out of his mind.

For now.

_Hours later, inside the bunker…_

"Why didn't you go after him?" Castiel still didn't seem able comprehend why on earth Sam would let Dean go.

"He said it wasn't safe." Sam growled, becoming angry at himself for not following Dean.

"We could've had this whole problem solved by now if-…" Castiel began for the hundredth time. Arguing with each other, they sounded like an old married couple with an out of control teen.

"Don't you think I know that!" Sam hissed at him angrily.

"Of course." Castiel shook his head back and forth like a child before continuing. "We'll find him."

"Thanks, Cas." Sam looked down at his untouched drink, he never was as fond of the stuff as Dean.

The rumbling noise of the door opening came from the bunker's entrance, startling both the men.

"What's that?" Castiel inquired, looking up at the ceiling, then back at the entrance, trying to find the source of the disturbance.

"The door, but only us and-…" Sam turned to find Dean walking down the hall towards himself and Castiel.

"Hey." Dean said, waving a hand, attempting humor.

"Dean." Sam hurried over to him, noting the blood on his shirt and face, knowing where some of the wounds came from after witnessing the fight at the bar.

"We've gotta get rid of this." Dean said softly after giving Sam a _manly_ hug.

"We will." Sam promised once again.

Sam patted Dean on the shoulder good-naturedly before noticing the bullet wound, earning a grunt from Dean, who used some choice words.

"Sorry." Sam apologized, moving his arm away gently.

Dean sent him a death glare as he turned to Castiel, who seemed unsure of what to do during their family reunion.

"You want a hug too?" Dean added sarcastically.

"I'm fine, thank you." Castiel replied normally, as if it had been a real offer.

Dean rolled his eyes as if Castiel were an oblivious child, earning a smirk from his brother who crossed his arms.

_Just kiss already… _Sam thought to himself, rolling his eyes.

_Later in the Bunker…_

"Son of a bitch," Dean complained, "Would you be careful?" He sent Sam a look that he had never shown Sam before.

"Sorry." Sam continued to stitch together the bullet wound on Dean's shoulder, earning complaints all the way.

Dean took the bottle of alcohol which was supposed to be used for sanitizing and took another swig, which Sam chose not to comment on.

"Hm…" Castiel stared intently into Sam's laptop screen.

"Find anything?" Sam asked him, looking curiously over his shoulder.

"Cas, we talked about that." Sam scolded him.

"Is he watching- Again?" Dean turned around too and found Castiel had opened up a porn website.

"I didn't mean to." Castiel defended himself, closing the internet tab.

"What'd you find on the Mark?" Sam changed the subject, looking over to the other five internet tabs left open to pictures and stories about the Mark of Cain.

"Nothing to help. The only way I know to get rid of it is to pass it on to a willing candidate." Castiel explained annoyedly, wishing he had found more. "We shouldn't though, it'll only become a problem again."

"There's no point in putting it off, we've gotta find someone." Sam said forcefully.

"Whoever receives the Mark will only turn out- The same way." Castiel said, trying to make it sound better than it was.

"And if we let Dean keep it, who knows what it'll do to him!" Sam replied angrily.

"It won't kill him, Sam." Castiel continued.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Dean interjected.

Castiel and Sam turned to him, they had nearly forgotten he was there while they argued.

"We find Cain, he dealt with the Mark for years. Maybe he'll take it back." Dean shrugged, then took another long sip from the bottle.

Sam grabbed the bottle away from him disapprovingly, "So we just find Cain. How?" The sarcasm was clear in his voice.

"I don't freaking know, that guy was five kinds of crazy." Dean replied seriously.

"Alright, we'll _try_ to find Cain. But while we do, we also _try_ find someone to take that Mark from Dean." Sam said, his gaze moving to look Dean in the eye.

"Fine." Dean grumbled.

"I agree with Dean." Castiel said, a bit too enthusiastically. "And Claire?"

"She can stay here, but I doubt barbie'd go for that." Dean spoke before Sam could.

"Then she can come?" Castiel inquired, looking between the two Winchesters.

Dean shrugged, Sam nodded uneasily.

Castiel went to tell Claire, and Sam turned to Dean once he was gone, "We don't want to put that girl in danger."

"We already have." Dean said, balling his hands into fists. "Sides', we already have."

**Favorite, Follow, and Review for the next chapter sooner!**


	3. Chapter 3

_In the Impala…_

"Is she asleep?" Dean asked, getting his finger ready to poke Claire in the nose.

"She's awake." Claire snapped, her eyes opened slowly as she scooted as far away from Dean as she could in the back seat of the Impala.

"Why do I have to sit next to him?" Claire asked annoyedly, the question aimed at Castiel.

"Because-…" Castiel couldn't come up with a logical answer, so Sam butted in.

"Because he said so." Sam shrugged to Castiel, who looked confused.

"Whatever." Claire rolled her eyes landing on Dean, who had scooted to the other side of the backseat, tugging at the door's handle.

"Sammy, I want to drive." He announced, expecting the car to pull over immediately to fulfill his request.

"No." Sam said, hoping that would be the end of it.

"No? Sam, this is my car." Dean tried again, his tone becoming more agitated.

"Dean, I don't think- You shouldn't drive for now." Sam's attempt at keeping the conversation short failed.

"For now? Sam, I've driven with the Mark for weeks. I'm fine." Dean growled, continuing to lean over the front seats.

The second the words left Dean's mouth Sam knew he was lying. Someone who slaughtered seven men in less than a minute is not _fine._

**Okay, so I didn't have the time to formally finish this, nor did I post it before the new episode... So it's pretty much just for fun now. I hope you didn't mind the super abrupt ending.**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review if you enjoyed!**

**Even if you didn't, leave me some constructive criticism! /\**

**-MarvelLuver**


End file.
